the differ story of george lopez
by benandhadeyaio
Summary: George Lopez has 3 children his daughter Carmon his son Max and his GAY son Ben
1. Chapter 1

In the lopez family Carmen's back at her new private school with her brother Ben Lopez their a year apart but the is younger and in a higher grade Carmen starts to date this rich kid named Jason and Ben is attracted to Jason he is secretly gay and does not want to tell his parents he is studying at Jason's one day when Carmen was spending the day with Toby who came back to town for the weekend

"So if 2x+5(10)=52 then x=2 right" Jason said as he was laying on my bed

"yup" I said gazing at his skin showing in the gap of his shirt and Pants

"Are you alright you have been acting weird the past couple of days" said Jason

"Yup" I lied

"I know your lying" he said sitting next to me

"It's nothing" I said and Lied again

"Come on" he said nudging me

"Ok I like this person they are close to me I see them almost every day and i THINK THEY ARE GREAT but they might not feel the same way" I said his eyes went open realizing I was talking about him

I sat up and before I left he shut the door pinned me to the wall and kissed me I kissed him back and we made out I then heard my mom yell

"Ben your grandma is drunk again" she said from downstairs

"I have to go out for a sec but I will be right back" I smiled so did Jason he kissed me again when I left the room Jason pumped his fist I went down stairs to help why grand ma to the couch she loved me the most even more than my dad because I take care of her I make sure she gets home safe I even help her with her Taxes since I am an honor student also I am named after her I set her down she said

"Y-ou know -y-our pain-sey father is nothing compared to you" she said as she fell asleep

I went back to my room to go and see Jason he was waiting for me we were about to kiss when we heard Carmen coming Back and coming up stairs we broke apart he left the room to go greet he but a second past he came back in to give me a quick peck on the cheek I could not believe I was kissing my sister's boyfriend

2 hours later

Jason stayed for dinner my grandmother was blacked out I managed to save her a plate I sat next to Jason or legs touched a few times but when I saw Carmen kiss Jason I was sad but I did not show it so dad asked

"So Ben about camping trip I got a really important meeting that day and we can't reschedule neither son I'm sorry" Dad said

"George you promised" My mom scolded my father

"I know Angie but come on when I was little sitting surrounded by wilderness having to strive to survive that was not called camping it was called my childhood" My dad said eating some mash potatoes

"It's ok dad I understand and hey it's great that the powers brothers are letting you in the over night meetings" I said proud of my dad secretly disappointed

"Hey why don't you just sleep over at my house that weekend" said Jason

"Uh sure if it's ok with you guys that weekend" I said

"Uh sure" said my mom

I then helped my mom with the dishes voulentarrly she liked how I helped her I was thinking about Jason Jason was tutoring Max outside Carmen and my dad went to bed my grandma was still a sleep I told my Mom I would finish and she said thank you and told me to make sure Max goes to bed when he is done but not me since I did not really have a curfew since I did not need one I gained my parents trust enough to let me go to sleep at any time I saw Max going up stairs and I saw Jason look at me gazing he got behind me and Kissed me on my neck I got away

"What's wrong?" he said

"Jason your still with carmon" I said

"Yeah but its just for a little while" he said grabbing my hands

"Ok fine" I said as he kissed me

the next day it was friday I woke up and since it was summer I had nothing to do I am just really thinking about how last time Jason cheated on Carmon it was with the girl who does everything now he's cheating with the boy who does everything

I woke to see my family eating breakfast Caromon and Max were fighting over the last piece of Bacon I saw my grandma come i not the room

"Hey I thought bats only came out a night" my dad said to Grandma Benny

"And I thought it was your time of the month'' she replied

I laughed my mom made me a plate my Grandma only hugged two people Randy and Me so it was nice to see she said

"Thanks kid" she said

"No problem" I said

"Hey when I was little I helped you when you were drunk and you never hugged me" my dad said

"well you should have helped me better" she said as I gave her a mug of coffee

I then got ready for my weekend with my boyfriend surprisingly I was happy Ive never actually been to his house he then picked me up in his car around the corner I then got in he kissed me and we left to his house he said that his parents were in hawii so we had the house to our selves we got to a gated mansion and he lead me in and He kissed me and lead me to his room and we sat in his king sized bed and he asked me

"Whats your favorite color?"

"Uh either pink or flannel whats yours?"

"Baby blue ok what is your favorite thing to do"

"Write songs or watch baseball or football" I said

"mine is each and play baseball and Basketball" He said

"whats your birth stone?" he asked

"Well since I was born on May 20th it will be a Rose quartz you?"

"Im born in April so a pearl"

he then smiled and he kissed me and he began to kiss my neck my hand was on his crotch and I felt his hard cock I then began rub it he then chuckled and said

"stop teasing" I then began to abide by his wish I un bucked his belt and pulled down his pants I then took out his cock and i jerked his rock hard cock off and then I sucked it he moaned saiying

"Wow you are so hot right now" he then pushed my head down I loved the salty taste of his dick It was amazing like nothing I have ever experienced he then picked me up and kissed me and he took off my cloths his warm hand pulled me into his body he the put my legs up and he said

"You sure you want to do this" he said I nodded yes he pushed it in and I moaned i pain he did not start up slow he went fast I felt heat all over my body and he kept on going fast he was about to cum he took out his cock and put it in my mouth and he came I felt his white cum in my mouth I loved his taste he then laid down next to me and he hugged me and he said word that he has never said to Carmon

"I love you" He aid i WAS SURPRISED

"i love you too" I said with no sought I was in love with Jason

We fell asleep we were asleep for a few hours and I woke up to find myself in a empty Bed I put on some cloths on and I smelled food from down stairs I saw Jason was cooking I could not believe it he then smiled and Kissed me he then finished the food we sat down to a romantic candle lit dinner and it was fantastic we then went to his home theater and saw fast and the furious it was great we even danced it was corney it was girly and the best day of my life. The next day we Just stayed in bed and had sex my ass was really sore from the 3 round of Jason's cock then on the sunday we played in his pool he just threw me and He was really happy then I got back to my house he came in and Carmon was mad I said

"hEY Carmon" I said

"Jason why did you not text me or call" she said Glaring at my secret boyfriend

"oh uh sorry we were just having so much fun" he said

"All weekend" she said with anger

"sorry carmon" he said stepping towards her

"aw well I forgive you" she said before kissing him I could not bare to see it

"Ok well thanks Jason I will see you at school"I said

"oh I will be in your room in a few I think I forgot something" he said

he then came in my room a few minutes later and he made out with me and he left after I was happy and not guilty that I was with Jason


	2. Chapter 2

I was not feeling good I was at my grandma's house helping her wit he savage's mattress I came into the room and I became Light headed and I fainted when I woke up I was in the hospital My grandma came up to me and said

"hey champ you fainted it was not as girly as your dads so yeah" she said

"Did you call my parents?" I asked

"No uh I have not been on the other side of this situation before" she said

"Good just call my folks and say i'm gonna stay at your place for the night." I said rubbing my head she pulled out my phone and called my parents while the doctor came and talk to me

"Hello nice to see you are up we ran some test and" he said being cut off by what the test said

"what does it say" I said

"you suffered from toxemia" He said

"But doesn't that occur with pregnant women" I said

"Yes and based on the test your pregnant" he said my eyes widened

"How is this possible" I asked holding my stomach

"Well apparently their has only been 3 people who have had male pregnancy you are born with fertile eggs this is almost impossible to discover until the first pregnancy shall I inform your grandmother" he said

"No uh that won't be nessasory please don't tell her" I said

"Dont worry patient doctor confidentiality" he said assuring he will not tell I signed some papers and went to her house she stopped to get some chinese food we ate my mind was wha am I gonna do what am I gonna tel carmon what am I going to tell my family and what am I gonna tell Jason I know he doesn't want a family not yet at least he's focused on the scouts and me it would be to much for him what if he leaves what if he gets mad.

I was up all night thinking about the baby I'm carrying in the morning I ate a bowl of cereal I picked up for my grandma and had morning sickness in the bathroom my dad built for my grandma I then got up knowing this was going to be hard before grandma benny woke up I wrote her a note saying I went home I walked thinking about what I'm gonna do

 _ **GEORGE'S POV**_

I was reading the sports section in the news paper when the phone rang I then picked it up

"Hi this is a nurse from Handino hospital is this Ben lopez we are here to talk about his male pregnancy" My eyes went open I imitated Ben

"uH yes this is he" I said

"Ok so we are here to tell you if you want to schedule for an appointment" she said my fury was rising and curiosity

"Uh I will get back to you you know finding my father you know how it is with baby daddy's " I said hanging up the phone

"ANGIE!" I screamed

"What george?!" she said

"Angie I found out something huge" I said pacing

"what is it did your father leave you a some more stuff besides that crappy watch" she said

"No bigger" I said

"did you mom die" she said

"Bigger than that" I said

"what is it I know your counting down the days to your moms death I found the calendar" she said

"I just got a call from Handino Hospital" I said

"That's the hospital by your moms house right" she said pouring a cup of coffee

"Yeah" I said sitting down trying to calm down

"Oh yeah you have the record for largest head" She said giving me a mug of coffie

"Yeah BUT WERE GETTING OF TRACK! A nurse called me from a hospital involving the word pregnancy" I said

"Oh no carmon's pregnant" she gasped

"No" I said

"Max?" she said confused

"Ben" I said her eyes went open

"What but how?" she looked and said in shock

"Its a male pregnancy you see we should have payed attention more to the boy instead of the girl" I said wiping my mouth

"Ok lets calm down when he gets home we don't hammer him with questions we be smooth he is very vulnerable now if it were Carmon we scream and shout" she said pacing as I were

"Oh man Angie he was the good one" I said

"Now george we don't know how this happened" she said

"please Angie they" I said the whistled

"he probably did what we did last night the reverse monkey" I said

"Oh that is tuff" she said

"Oh their he is" she said seeing me walking in through the back yard gate

"Remember calm and natural" she said I agreed he got in

"Good morning sweetie" she said acting natural

"hey ma" he said sitting at the counter laying his head down

"you don't feel good son" I said

"No not really" he said sighing

"Oh do you want Ginger ale, Soda crackers, Penut butter and achovie pizza" she said I shot a glare at her because that is a craving in pregnancy

"Ma why would I eat- actually that pizza sound good" He said I could not take it

"WHY ARE YOU PREGNANT?!" I BLURTED OUT HE LOOKE AT ME

"George!" Angie said with a glare

"what?" he asked

"the hospital called" He then look around the room

"Yeah yeah see you got guilty eyes don't look over their look over here Prego" I stated

"George" she stated comforting Ben

"Ben the hospital called us they told us your pregnanacy" she said

"Oh well I guess it's out in the open" he said

"Honey who is the father" she said with warming look

"Mom i'm sorry I can't" he said with fear

"Oh are you worried I I will kill him don't be I will just incapacitate him and break his legs" I said

"Honey it not your fault ok we are not mad we know your going through something and we are here for you" she said hugging him

"Yeah son we are not mad at you your not in trouble but the bastard that knocked you up is" I said

"Thats guys your the best" he said hugging us He went up to his room while his mother ordered that pizza

Max, Carmon, and Jason just came back from the amusement park they came in

"Hey guy we have some news" Angie said

"What is it mom?" Max said

"Well you brother is upstairs and what we are about to tell you will not leave this room with out his ok ok" I said sitting down as I was giving them the news

"Ben is pregnant" I said all their eyes went open Jason dropped a big bear he hopefully won for Carmon and not Max

"What your kidding right you have to be?" said Carmon

"No I'm afraid not so go upstairs and give him support" Angie said as all three went upstairs

 _ **BEN'S POV**_

i WAS LAYIN GINBED THINKING WHAT AM I GONNA DO I heard a knock on my door it was Max, Carmon, oh and please kill me now Im not asking Im begin Jason

"Ben is it true your having a baby" Max asked

"yep THA LOCO PATIENT DOCTER CONFIDENTIALITY" I said

"I thought only girls got pregnant" he said

"well some guys and only a few have eggs like girls" I said

"so if your pregnant that means you had sex" he asked

"yes" I said awkwardly since the guy I had sex with is in the room

"what is it like?" He asked

"Max Im gonna tell you this if you ever have sex just be careful no go" I said as he left the room

"Hey I jut want you to know I don't think your a slut" she said

"thanks" I said frustrated

"if you need me I'm here for you ok" she said giving me a hug them rubbing my belly then leaving leaving Jason the only one in the room he walked towards the bed I was incredibly nervous HE SAT DOWN NEXT TO ME

"So uh your pregnant" He asked rubbing his blue jeans

"yep" I said awkwardly and starting to cry he then hugged me

"What your not mad I thought you would want nothing to do with me or the baby" I said sobbing

"what no way if anything Im happy our future together is secure Im happy" Jason said

"I love you so much" I said

"I love you too" he replied

My pizza got here surprisingly Jason liked the Pizza to so we talked

"so uh when are we gonna tell your family" he said

"OK how about when I can assure my dad won't kill you" I said

"Well I got some good news I got into college L.a. tech the baseball scouts accepted me" he said

"really wow thats amazing Im proud of you" I said giving him a hug

"Yeah they are paying me 500,000$ to go for me to do whatever we want with so 100,000$ is going to baby" he said rubbing my stomach

"Ok well you better get back to Carmen before she starts looking for you" I said he then kissed me and then kissed my stomach and left I sighed in relief that Jason was happy about the whole pregnancy my grandma me in she played down with me and I explained to her about every thing she was happy to become a great grandma she left a few hours after my dad and I went for a drive he took me to an Ice cream parlor I have not been to ever since I was a little boy he said he loves me for who I am we got ice cream and went home I was happy even about the baby

"What names have you came up with?" he asked

"For a boy George" I said licking my Ice cream

"Really home boy gonna be named after me" he said excited

"yeah for a girl I was thinking Melody" I said

we laughed at some other names and got home my family was having a good dinner Jason was their And I thought what am I going to tell my family hey my sister's boyfriend is the father of my baby but I was happy bad memories faded.


	3. Chapter 3

Me and my mom were at a baby store it has only been one week since the news of the baby came out and the news about the baby's daddy will suffice real soon

"How about this" she said holding a monkey baby pajama

"uh I don't know?" I said

"oh come on he can be you little monkey" she said

"It can be a she" I said

we went to a couple of stores before meeting my grandpa vic and my aunt

"Hello Anige my darling and my wonderful grandson" My grandpa vic said

"Hi daddy we came to tell you some new" my mom said

"What is it ang" my aunt said

"daddy do you know about male pregnancy" My mom said

"yes very rare males who get pregnant get a ridiculous amount of cash for nothing" he said

"What you mean by ridiculous?" I asked

"at least 2,000,000.00 dollars " he said me and my moms eyes went open

"why do you ask?" he asked curious to why we were talking about this

"Because daddy Ben is pregnant" My mom said

"really fantastico a new palmero a rich one I might add" he said hugging me my aunt was so happy she started to cry we spent the day talking going to a restaurant we told my father about the money I could here him cheering I then called Jason

"Its time we tell everyone" he said I agreed he then drove to the house and waited for me to open the curtains in the back yard to show the truth my family was their about to have a sunday dinner

"Everyone" I said they all looked at me

"yeah honey" my mom said

"uh I am going to show you who the father is" I said they all stood up

"ok but let me prepare my self for the fight" my father said with my mother slapping his arm

"Ok behind that curtin the father of my baby is out their so before you all react please just try not to be to mad i was looking at Carmen

"don't worry sweetie" my mom said I then walked to the curtin and slides them open it showed Jason sitting on the bench all their eyes went open I was so afraid I went to Jason and turned to see my family

"where is the father?" asked Carmen

"J-jason is the father carmen" I said I saw her face it was unreadable

"how could you Jason you promised you would never cheat on me and Ben you my brother" she said with anger

"Ok calm down" my mom said

"yeah I mean it was only a matter of time" said my grandma

"6 10" gesturing first at Carmen and then Jason

"8 10" gesturing at me then jason

My dad then sprinted to Jason Jason ran to the gate my father chased him around the block my sister then tried to punch my stomach I stopped her and Randy held her back I then could not believe what was happening my sister tried to hurt me then I fainted the last thing I saw was Jason running through the kitchen he hid behind me

"Ok lets just calm down please Carmen I did not mean to it just happened Im sorry, Mom dad I know your really disappointed in me now" I said

"No honey were not your father just wants to kill Jason" said Mom

"Dad please I know that your mad but one if you kill jason you will go to jail and you will also be a Mrs Lopez" I said he calmed down

"How could you your my brother and you Betrayed me" She said she ran upstairs before I could say anything

"Well I'm not dead so that went better then I thought" I said sitting I felt sick I was ashamed I betrayed my sister

"Jason we'll call your parent to deal with this I think its best if you leave" said My mom he did

"Ben are you ok" my grandma said

"No I hate my self I make me sick I betrayed Carmen If I just kept it in my pants we could have avoided all this drama" I said my voice was tired and breaking like I just had a scream match but instead I just lost my sister I then went to the living room my dad came in with some Ice cream

"Hey I thought you might want some Ice cream" my dad said

"Yeah I would" I said he sat next to me

"Dad I know you want to yell and scream at me so just do it I think it would be best" I said

"No ben I don't want to yell You love who you love, your mother could've had any guy she wanted and she come me and then we had you guys" said My dad that night I talked to jason his dad found out and he was happy that he was gonna be a grandpa everyone was excited expect Carmen I was not left alone in a room with her the next day she just hided out in her room I understood Jasons' parents invited the entire family for dinner I said under my breath all day crap

"Sweetie are you ok" My mom said as my grandma said she felt me I was cold she got me a blanket I was in complete hell


End file.
